Out of Your Juristiction
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Alicia is getting ready to accompany her husband to a gala - as per their agreement - and Peter suggests she should wear a red dress. This upsets Alicia because red has a special meaning to her. A meaning related to Will Gardner... Someone Alicia misses more than she ever thought she could miss someone.


**N: **Hello everyone, have you missed me? Well, I've missed you. Still busy moving and…well with life. So, despite my efforts to take a little break from writing, this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So I gave in and wrote this tiny-tiny piece. I do hope you like it and that you will find it in your hearts to write me a review and let me know what you thought. I do enjoy reading your thoughts tremendously.

The usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything besides – according to my boyfriend – way too many clothes, books, watches and perfumes. What can I say, guilty as charged.

Enjoy!

**Red Was His Color**

Alicia was standing in front of her mirror. She was getting ready for yet another one of her husband's galas. Some boring event she had no business attending. More politics, more fake people pretending to like each other right before stabbing each other in the back a day later. No one was what they seemed. No one. She was sick of it all. Sick of pretending. Pretending she was happy, pretending she still loved her husband… She had been playing the role of the 'good wife' for so long and she had lost so much because of it. A part of her had started to resent it. She felt stuck. Stuck in a role that didn't fit her anymore. It hadn't fit her in a while. Thinking back now, Alicia would've done things differently. She let her thoughts drift – as they often did – to Will Gardner. It took Alicia a while to come to terms with the fact that she will miss Will for the rest of her life. That with any other man, including her husband, she will be settling. He had been the love of her life and she had been too stupid to do something about it. Too scared. Like an idiot she had fought tooth and nail against her feelings for her former colleague. Suppressing her love for him. Denying it. Not brave enough to tell him how she felt. Oh but Alicia told Will she loved him every single day since he died. Maybe her daughter was right and Will was in a better place, watching over her. Just in case he was, Alicia made sure that not a single day went by without Will knowing that she loved him. That she will love him forever. Once more, Alicia turned her attention to her reflection in the mirror, shaking her head to get back to reality. Her eyes watered. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. A single lonely tear broke away from her eye and slid down her cheek. She wiped it away immediately. She couldn't let herself go there. If she allowed herself to start crying, she was afraid she might never stop.

"You should wear the red dress," Peter said from behind her. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him walk into her room. Alicia turned around. Peter pointed towards her closet at one of the red dresses resting neatly on their hangers.

"No," she said simply. Her voice a soft, gruff whisper. "No red," she repeated in a stronger tone.

Peter smiled. She felt like slapping him. Her palm was twitching in anticipation. "What's the problem? I know you like red. You used to wear it quiet often at some point if I remember well."

Alicia bit her lip and clenched her fists to keep from hitting the man in front of her. Not for the first time, Alicia questioned whether or not her husband new her at all. Had he ever known her? Red had been Alicia's favorite color since she was five years old. Her roommates in college used to call her red riding hood because she wore it so often. The truth was, Alicia hadn't been wearing red all through college just because red was her favorite color. She wore it often because it had been his too.

_Alicia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Was that guy walking towards her? Yes, yes he was. She bit her lip nervously. She recognized the guy as the handsome one who was doing cannonballs in the pool when she walked in. He wasn't handsome in a classical way. His eyes were intense. He had a look in his green-brown eyes that could only mean he has seen some harsh things in life. As he got closer Alicia finally got a good look at his mouth. The sexy, sensual pout had not been a product of her imagination. A shiver went through her body and made her close her arms around herself. _

"_Hello," he said with a smirk that Alicia decided right then and there should've been made illegal. "My name is Will," he went on, stopping right in front of her. _

_Alicia licked her lips. "Hi Will. I am Alicia," she said softly. _

"_Want to go for a swim?" he asked with a grin. _

_For a split second, Alicia was tempted to say yes. Her mouth opened to form the word, but she stopped herself at the last second. "No, thank you," she said instead. _

"_Oh come on, why not? The water is perfect."_

_She smiled. "I am not much of a swimmer," she lied. Alicia had been the captain of the swimming team in high school two years in a row. But she couldn't swim here with all these strangers. She looked around for a minute and noticed that several girls were giving her resentful looks. _

"_Well, as it so happens, I am an excellent swimmer."_

"_Really?"_

_Will nodded. "Yes mam. Even worked as a lifeguard for a few summers." _

"_Very impressive, but no thank you."_

"_Why, you don't trust me Alicia?" he asked. Alicia bit her lip. Oh he said her name so good. She could imagine the word rolling off his tongue. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't I look trust worthy?"_

_She laughed. "Not in the slightest," she said truthfully. The man looked like trouble alright and trouble was the last thing Alicia wanted. She was here to learn, to get her degree, pass the bar and begin her exciting career in law. She was going to become a kick-ass lawyer, marry Peter Florrick – her high school crush – and have a family. A stable family, unlike the one she had had. Peter had been two years ahead of her in school, but they lived in the same neighborhood. He came from a good, well-respected family. He was good looking and polite. Peter Florrick was husband material. She noticed Peter only dated proper girls, so she had to be proper in order for him to want to date her. Of course, he would have to talk to her first. Seeing how he didn't know she existed yet, was a bit of a problem._

"_Your swimsuit is my favorite color. Too bad I won't get to see it," he said with a glint in his eyes that made it perfectly clear to Alicia that the guy was up to no good. Will was the opposite of Peter. He practically screamed trouble. She was sure that given the chance, he will break her heart and be on his way to his next victim in a matter of months. Alicia tilted her head and frowned at him. "Red. You are wearing red," he explained, pointing at her shoulder. She followed his gaze. It turned out her dress had slipped down her shoulder exposing part of her swimming suit. A swimming suit that was indeed red, because that also happened to be Alicia's favorite color. _

"I am not wearing red anymore," she said.

Peter frowned. "Why?"

"I don't want to," she nearly yelled. "Is this a red gala? Am I obligated to wear the color?" she went on, making Peter raise his hands in surrender.

"Alicia, calm down. You don't have to wear red. I just thought you like the color that's all."

"Like? If you would've been paying attention Peter, you would know it's my favorite color."

"Then I really don't understand what's the problem," he said, raising his voice as well.

"Because it was also…" Alicia bit her lip to keep from crying. "It was also his favorite color," she finished in a whisper. Silence. For a second Alicia thought Peter didn't hear her, but then he spoke: "Will?" he asked, his voice now just as soft as hers. She nodded.

"Now I understand why you haven't been wearing red in almost a year," he said and Alicia looked down. She didn't know exactly why but she felt ashamed. Will Gardner had been dead for months and it still affected her as if it happened days ago. People always said it got easier with time. Could someone tell her when? "Then wear the beige one," he said. Alicia started laughing. "Did I say something funny?" Peter asked confused.

"Will hated beige. He thought the color was horrible and made people look pale," she said still laughing.

"_What are you doing? This is the third dress you've put on," Will asked from the bed. Alicia turned to look at him. He had taken off his shoes, blazer and tie. His shirt was half unbuttoned and he was laying in the middle of her bed. Alicia's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him._

"_What do you think?" she asked doing a little pirouette._

"_About?"_

"_The dress."_

"_It's beige," he said as if that explained everything. _

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_What do you mean so? It is a color that should not exist. Like it can't make up its mind…is it brown or is it white. Horrible color, really. It makes people look pale. Who wants to look pale?"_

_Alicia laughed. "I take it you don't like the color beige?"_

"_Hmm," he scowled at her. "No," he stood up from the bed and started walking towards her. Her mouth parted and her heartbeat raised in anticipation. He looked like a sexy, dangerous predator, walking towards her slowly. "So," he started as he got in front of her. "Let's take the foul thing off shall we?" he went on turning Alicia around. Now she was once again facing the mirror. Will lost no time before pulling the zipper down and pushing the dress over her breasts and hips. The material slipped off and made a circle at her feet. She didn't care. Her eyes stayed glued to the mirror, watching Will's every move. The dress had a corset, so Alicia wasn't wearing a bra. A fact that delighted Will, who lost no time before cupping her breasts. He massaged them slowly as he started kissing her shoulders. His lips were warm and soft. She let out a soft breath and closed her eyes. Will retrieved a hand from her chest to push aside her hair. With the tip of his tongue, he traced a wet line from the edge of her shoulder, all the way to her ear. He played with her earlobe, biting it softly before sucking it into his mouth. _

"_Will," she whimpered. She moved to turn, but he kept her in place. Once he was done with her left ear, he pulled her hair to the other side and gave her right one the same treatment. He proceeded to the back of her neck, then lower, lower on her spine. "Turn around," he order in a gruff voice. Without even thinking about it, Alicia turned to face him. However, the move didn't put them face to face, because Will was kneeling. A hot, electrical pulse went through her entire body at the sight. William Paul Gardner, the powerful lawyer, the fearful litigator was kneeling in front of her. True, Will was rather dominant in bed. But the man also liked to worship. He did it often and he did it exceptionally well._

_Without warning, Will's mouth closed around her clit, sucking at it through the spider-web material of her panties. Alicia nearly fell to the floor. She placed her right hand on Will's head, doing her best to regain her balance. Just when Alicia had found her footing again, Will moved up. He kissed her belly and up to her breasts. He stopped and gave each a long teasing treatment that had her panting. Then he moved up her throat, her chin and finally her mouth. Oh she loved the way he kissed. He kissed as if for the last time. Slow, deep, passionate. A lover's kiss. Alicia was melting. Her arms looped around his neck for support and she kissed him back with everything she got. He sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth. Her hips moved forward, in search of friction, in search of him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alicia admitted to herself that she was developing quiet an addiction to the man. To his intoxicating scent. A mixture of expensive cologne and the fresh, clean smell of his soap. Addicted to his skilful mouth. A mouth that could make her head spin with a kiss. To his eager hands and fingers that had explored every single inch of her body. His smile too. A smile that made her heart skip a beat. Oh and his voice…his smooth, sexy voice that sent shivers down her spine when he murmured shameful things in her ear. Alicia knew she was in trouble. She was falling alright. She was falling hard for a man who was not her husband. _

"I didn't know you were dressing for Will Gardner," Peter said bitterly. His voice startled Alicia and jerked her back to reality.

"No. I am sorry," she said even though she wasn't entirely sure what she was sorry for. "I will put on the blue one. You can go wait in the living room. I will be there in a minute," she said and walked to the closet to retrieve a navy blue dress she had bought only days before. She put it on hastily and walked back to the mirror. The dress reminded her of another one. One she had bought and wore specifically for Will.

_As soon as Will closed the door to his apartment, he and Alicia lunged at each other. They started kissing as if they haven't done so in months. In reality it had only been a few hours. Both their coats had been carelessly discarded on the floor in the hallway and they stumbled into the living room. Just as Alicia dropped her purse, her phone started ringing. _

"_No," Will complained as Alicia pulled away. She bent over and retrieved her phone from her bag. "Just a minute," she said. "It's Peter." _

_Will let out a sigh, but didn't pull away from Alicia. "Hello," she answered. Trying to get away from Will's persistent hands that kept moving all over her body, she walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Yes, she told me. I spoke to her mother already," she said. In the corner of her eyes, Alicia watched Will undo the tiny buttons at his wrists and roll up his sleeves. He then proceeded to push the coffee table to the side and kneel right in front of Alicia. Without making a sound, he pushed the skirt of her dress up her thighs and took off her panties. Seconds later, his mouth was on her skin. She gasped. He smirked. "Uh, no. I am fine. Just…" she stopped and closed her eyes for a split second. Will had reached her core and his tongue just flicked softly over her clit. "Paaa…perwork." She finally managed to get out. "Yes, I_" she held the phone a little further away from her face. "Oh God," she said softly. "I know. I will talk to…hmmm," she bit her lip. Will's tongue was now sliding up and down her core at an agonizingly slow pace. "Her. I will talk to her. Good night. Thanks," she mumbled the last words in a hurry. As soon as she hung up, she let out a long moan._

_Will pulled away and looked at her with a mischievous expression on his face. "You will pay for this Gardner!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Now come here," he stood up and offered her his hand. "I've wanted to fuck you in this dress since you came into my office this morning."_

_Alicia smiled. "Good to know my efforts didn't go unnoticed."_

"_I'd say," he said pulling her against his chest._

"_Objection counselor, ambiguous," Alicia whispered, looking at him through her lashes. _

"_You know what red does to me," he said, accentuating the word 'red'. He lowered his head and started kissing a path up her throat. _

"_Objection, argumentative," she said in a breathy voice. _

_Will pulled away and gave Alicia a long look from the bottom to the top. She nearly blushed under his inspective gaze. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear Alicia. However, I do think that you look absolutely breathtaking in red. I don't know if it's because it's your favorite color so you wear it differently or because it's mine and I am biased. I just know you look amazing. Does that please the court?" he asked. Alicia didn't trust her voice to speak so she simply nodded. _

Alicia shook her head a few times, forcing her mind to return to the present. She walked over to her closet to pick up a purse. She chose a black clutch. Before leaving the closet, she took a minute to push her red dresses and shirts further away. Yeah, she wasn't about to wear red any time soon. Actually, she wasn't sure she ever will.

Red was _his_ color…


End file.
